Vehicles typically have multiple exterior lights such as headlights, turn signals, brake lights, tail lights, etc. A vehicle exterior light may fail to operate, which may impair, e.g., during night time, vehicle driver visibility and/or vehicle sensor operation. To detect other vehicles and/or a vehicle driving lane, a vehicle camera and/or a vehicle driver may need operational exterior lights that illuminate an exterior of the vehicle, e.g., the driving lane. Detecting non-operating exterior lights may be a challenge, e.g., due to cost of diagnostics circuitry, lack of existing mechanism, etc., for exterior light outage detection.